forget
by schia kepanasan
Summary: Cloud was in love with Zack. But Zack died a year ago. In other hand, Sephiroth also loved Cloud and tried to make Cloud his by an extreme way. Would he be able to capture the blonde's heart?
1. Chapter 1

Forget

Forget

Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction by Schia Kepanasan

Disclaimer : Square always has Cloud's butt...er...I mean Sephiroth and Zack have Cloud's butt...Er...sorry, Square has Final Fantasy VII!! And I meant it!

Warning : Shounen ai, yaoi and rape. AU and a bit of OOCness. Rated M for mature content and Cloud's harsh mouth...And I'm really sorry for Tifa's fans because Tifa's such a bitch in this fanfiction.

Summary : Zack died one year ago, but Cloud couldn't forget him. In other hand, Sephiroth tried his best to get Cloud's heart with an extreme way. Would Sephiroth be able to capture the blonde's heart?

Pairing : One sided SephirothXCloud, Past ZackXCloud.

--

White Chrysantemum and rain always reminded me to that day. The day when the funeral for Zack was held. The last time I could see Zack's kind face.

It's been a year since Zack's death. I was with him when he drew his last breath. He told me to move on and forget him. But he knew I couldn't. My heart will always be with him. Even if he died. No matter. My heart died with him. He died in a car accident because he protected me when I was dozing off and didn't realize that a car was going to hit me. Maybe because of my guilt I couldn't forget him. Or maybe I just didn't want to forget him.

And now, I sat on my bed. Staring to the raining scenery outside the window. The clock in my room showed that it was 8 a.m. Time for me to get up and get ready for school. My right hand still holding my cellphone. Hoping to receive a good morning message. But all I got was just an unimportant message from a bitchy girl called Tifa.

"Hhh...", I sighed and smiled bitterly, "So stupid. You know 'he' won't send you any message, Cloud. He's dead...and will never back."

Lately, it became a habit for me to stare on my cellphone and wait for his call or message, even if I knew it was impossible. Slowly, a tears fell down on my cheek. I hugged my own body and cried.

"Zack...I love you..."

--

"Mornin' Cloud!"

I turned my head lazily to face the owner of the voice which I was avoiding at the first place. Tifa Lockheart. That playgirl thought that she'd be able to get me after Zack's death.

"Morning.", I replied lazily. I hated her. Really. I once loved her, but she betrayed me and backstabed me. She thought that I'd fall for her for the second time? Heh, a big mistake, young lady.

"You don't look so good. Did you get not enough sleep?", she asked.

"None of your business."

"Thinking about Zack again, huh?", she said mischievely. I stopped and looked at her, "He's dead Cloud. Dead people should leave the living alone. I don't understand what you see at him."

It really pissed me off. The way she badmouthed Zack as if she knew her. I glared at him, "Don't ever say his name with such an attitude. At least, Zack will never betrayed me."

Now, it's her turn to get pissed, "Come on, Cloud! It has been a year! You should forget him and love somebody else! I love you, Cloud! I-"

"Even if I managed to forget him and love someone else, it definitely won't be you, Tifa.", I said coldly and walked away from her.

--

"Cloud! Sephiroth-sensei's calling you!", I heard the class president yelled to me.

I sighed. _'Not again...'_. "I'm coming...", I stood lazily and walked to the principal's room.

Sephiroth was the principal of my high school. Now, I'm attending the last year. He's Zack's older brother, thought they weren't related by blood. Zack's father married Sephiroth's mother 6 years ago. While walking to the principal's room, I looked at my cellphone and looked at my and Zack's pictures when he was still here. Yes, we were a couple. A loving couple. I sighed again and closed my eyes once I reached the principal's room.

'_I hate it...I wonder if he'd stop calling me soon as the final exam's around.'_

I knocked at the door and heard Sephiroth told me to come in.

When I entered his room, I saw his room was dark. Only a little light came from the windows, which were covered with curtains. There was a big comfortable black sofa at the corner of the room. I could see alot of bookshelves. Sephiroth was standing in front of his desk, waiting for me with a smirk that I hate very much.

"Come here, Cloud.", he told me. I obeyed and walked towards him. "How's today's class?"

"Same as always", I replied coolly as his fingers touch my cheek.

"Well then, the break time will be over in 20 minutes. Why don't we make it quick?", he asked with a smirk as he lead me to the sofa and laid me there. He kissed my lips softly, at first, but became rougher and rougher. I tried to be still, not responding for his kisses, for his tongue inside my mouth. But, it was a mistake. He bit my lips hard until it bled.

"Ouch! It hurts, you jerk!", I yelled at him.

He just smirked and licked my cheek, "Well...I think it's not the proper words to say to your teacher, Cloud. Now, be a good boy and obey me."

Yeah, for these past 6 months, he'd forced me to do these 'things'. He knew that I and Zack had a relationship. Zack was also a teacher in this school and if anyone knew this, his name will be dirty. I didn't wanna Zack's name to be dirtied because of me. Especially after his death. Sephiroth had the authority to expel me from the school because of this. Love relationship between teacher and student is forbidden, you know. He knew that my family was poor and it'll be hard for my parents if they knew their best son was expelled from high school because he loved his teacher. And for addition, my dad worked in Sephiroth and Zack's family's company. Sephiroth threated me to obey him if I didn't want anything happen to my family.

I hate it. I really hate it. It wasn't like it was my first time. Actually, I and Zack had done _it _ several times when he was still alive. But, I DON'T love Sephiroth. I love Zack. And under these circumstances, it'd only making it worse.

I knew Sephiroth had laid his eyes on me since we first met. I knew that he and Zack had fighted a few times because of it. He knew I still loved Zack, but he forced me to do _this._

I was too busy thinking and didn't realize that Sephiroth had undressed me completely. My thought was snapped when I felt his tongue on my nipple. I bit my lip to ressist my moan. I wouldn't moan for anyone but Zack. I was only belonged to Zack. I tried to think about something else. But, it's hard to concentrated as Sephiroth licked and bited other parts of my body.

"I still have P.E. after this.", I panted as his mouth registered lower my stomach. His hand holding my hips strongly.

"I'll say that you're sick and send you to the infirmary.", he licked my thights and I finally failed to hold back my moan. I really hate it. I hated myself who couldn't keep my own promises to not moan for anyone else.

He smirked and seemed to be very pleased. My mind went blank as he did the next action. Without warning, he entered me roughly. He never been gentle with me. Never. That was one of the reason I hated him...

--

"The break's almost over. Go back to your class.", Sephiroth said as he zipped his trousers.

"I can't walk, you stupid!", I was very tired. My ass was very sore."Whose fault do you think it is?! I hate you. You son of a bitch!"

"Tsk tsk...", he chukled, "You always have harsh mouth towards me. You never be gentle and polite as you did to Zack. I'm very sad."

"Why should I be gentle and polite to you when you are not!", I tried to stand, but I can't.

He smiled softly. I hated that smile. There was always something hidden behind his smile. "Don't push yourself. I'll told your teacher that I need to discuss with you about your future university. Just lay down for the time being.", as he finished dressed, he went out from the room and locked it from outside.

"I really hate you...", tears came down from my eyes. I could imagine how contrast Zack's soft and gentle, yet firm touch againsts my body with Sephiroth's rough, lust-filled, and hungry touch. It made my skins felt like burning. I closed my eyes with my hands. "I'm sorry, Zack...I'm really sorry..."

TBC...

A/N : So, how's it? I hope you all like it. Cloud was around 18 while Sephiroth's 27 and Zack's 26 (if he didn't die). Please tell me if you have any idea about how the story will be developing. And please review because it's my source of life currently (haha)...The next chapter might not come so soon, due to my duty as a student...

Indonesia, 23.47 P.M.


	2. Chapter 2

Forget – chapter 2

Forget – chapter 2

A Final Fantasy VII fanfiction by Schia Kepanasan

Disclaimer : Cloud is owned by Square. Even if Sephiroth and Zack fought to have him...

Warning!!Yaoi!!Mature and explicite content!!ehem masturbation...I'm sorry but if u don't like it, just run away from this page...No kiddies are allowed...!!A bit PWP in this chapter...

A/N : Well...here's the ch2...I'm trully sorry for the bad grammar in ch1...I wrote it on midnight, so I was half sleepy when I wrote ch1. Thx 4 d reviews and thx to remind me of my mistakes in chp1...Oh, and the ones with italic means flashback...

No flames please...I've warned you all...I only welcome reviews...

--

Schools were always boring for me. I did well in the subjects, though. It's just I don't have any motivation to go to school. I didn't know since when this happen. Maybe since Zack's death? Or maybe since Sephiroth started raping me.

"Cloud Strife!", I heard professor Vincent's calm voices calling me. I turned my head to face him. He stood right beside me with a worried face, "Are you alright? You don't seem very well. You looked pale."

"I...", I'm just tired. I've always been like that after Sephiroth raped me. Mind went blank, face turned paler, and became exhausted.

Vincent put his hand on my shoulder, "If you're not feeling well, I suggest you to go home or go to infirmary."

I noded and said slowly, "I guess I'd go home then.", I stood and took my bag. But, my ass was very sore and I fell on the chair once again.

"Hey, Strife. Don't push yourself.", Vincent said worriedly. He looked to a noisy red-headed boy, "Reno, could you bring him home?"

Reno noded and smiled widely, "Of course, yo!"

--

In front of my home...

"Are you sure you're alright, Cloud?", Reno asked from his motorcycle. I nodded as I walked to the door and opened the door.

"I'm fine. Thanks for bringing me home.", I smiled.

"It's nothing. Well then, I'll go back to school. See ya!", with that, he started his motorcyle and went from my sight.

I entered my house and saw that there wasn't anyone home. My parents were probably still in their work. I was a bit relieved. I didn't really want them to see me in this state. They'd only worry about me. I then put my shoes on it's place and went straight to my bedroom.

I closed and locked the door as I started changing my clothes. I stopped for a while when I saw my body full of hickies and was biten in a lot of places. Sephiroth's scents were all over my body and my body felt sticky. It was really disguisting. Someone other than Zack has left their marks on my body.

'I need to clean it.', I thought. And then, I walked to the bathroom. My family was poor, but my parents put an extra attention on the bathroom. They put a bathtub and shower plus the heater in the bathroom. The bathroom was decorated nicely and was very nice. I sighed, 'If they have money for decorating this room, why don't they save it for other things?'

I started to strip myself and hang the clothes on the wall. I took a short glance around the bathroom. As I saw the bathtub, my memories with Zack came back again. Zack had slept in my house a few times. He always told my parents that we were studying for the exams and he taught me. When my parents were out, we used to take a bath together on that bathtub. I walked towards the bathtub and sat on the bathtub, leaning my back onto the wall. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. In my mind, I could imagine Zack entered the bathroom.

"Zack...", I whispered softly to the image my mind created. 'Zack' walked to me with his usual happy and warm smile. He was also naked. I could see his well-built body and muscle and tanned skin.

"_Cloud...", Zack looked into my eyes with a pair of violet eyes. __I saw my own reflection on those eyes. His voice was calm, but full of love and lust. I sat on the bathtub and he stood in front of me. Both of his hands were beside my hands. He tapped my chin softly and kissed me sweetly._

I wrapped my hands around my own body.

"Zack...", I whispered. "Please...clean me...I need you..."

I turned on the shower and I felt the hot water on my body. It felt almost like Zack's hot touch on my skin. As I remembered how Zack washed my body, I washed my body with the water. My skins flushed when I felt the hot temperature touched me. I took the soap bottle and poured some into my hand.

_Zack's hands were __all over my body. He put the soap on my body and rubbed his hands. He soaped my hands, arms, legs, neck, chest, stomatch, and my thighs._

"Hn...Zaaa...ckk...", I moaned as I cleaned my own chest and I touched my own nipples. I pinched both of my nipples hardly until they were erect, imagining that it was Zack who touched them. "Ah...Ahh..!!"

_Zack washed my chest with the water again until my chest was cleaned from the soap. I moaned lowly when I felt his __hot breath on my chest._

"_Mph...Zack...", Zack enveloped my right nipple with his mouth. Licked it, sucked it greedily and bit it hard, "Ngh...Ah...Aaah!", I shouted when he bit it. His mouth then traveled to my left nipple and did the same treatment as I kept moaning and shouting. Zack's mouth then traveled into my stomatch. He licked it, bite it, and left some marks there._

I kept moaning as my hands massaged my body with soap and traveled down until I reached my thights. My breathing became shorter and it was hard to breath. I massaged my thights, trying to remember how Zack used to take care of my thights.

"Haa...Haaaa...", I panted as my hands traveled towards my already hardened cock. I touched it clumsily.

_Zack finally reached my hard cock. He blew a __phantom kiss without touching it with his hands as I whimpered and moaned. He then stop and stood._

"_Zack...?", I __asked slowly between my pantings._

_Zack's eyes shone somehow dangerous, "Touch yourself", he smirked evily._

With a hand full of soap, I took my cock into my hand and hold it a bit tightly.

"Ngghh...!" I bit my lips as I started to move my hand. I pressed and rubbed at the tip. My head fell back at the sensation, "Ah...Ah..!!", I started to move faster and harder and I started to thrust back into my hands. When I couldn't hold back anymore, I finally came into my hand and screamed, "Aaaaahhh...!!"

I felt tired, my face flushed and my eyes half-lided, I could still see Zack's face on my mind. He was indeed evil sometimes. Told me to touch and play with myself.

_Zack was smiling satisfiedly. He pat head and kissed my lips. I opened my lips and he slid his tongue into it. We shared a deep, passionate kiss for a long time until we broke it and Zack said, "Good boy.", he gave me my hand and touched my lips, "Lick it."_

I washed my hands from the soap first. After I was sure that there was no soap on my fingers, I put some of my fingers into my mouth and licked it.

"Mmmphh...", I moaned and made a lot of voices as I licked and sucked my own fingers. In my mind, they were Zack's fingers. I took out the fingers when they were wet enough. Saliva came down from the fingers and my mouth. I gulped when I put my hand lower and lower. I shifted my position until my asshole was exposed. I could imagine Zack was kneeling in front of me, smirking evily,but somehow sweet. I bit my own lips when I inserted one of my fingers into my hole.

"Aaaahhh...!", I screamed at the sensation. It felt weird and made my ass more sore than before, but soon, it turned into a pleasant feeling. I shoved the finger in my hole. "Ngh...Ha...haaa..."

After used with the first finger, I inserted the second finger and screamed. My fingers explored my own hole and stretching myself softly. And then, with a gulp, I insert the third finger and pushed it deeper roughly.

"Aaaaahhh...!!", I felt a great pain invaded me and stars on my head when my fingers hit a certain spot. I panted and breathed heavily. "Zack...Zack..ngh...AH!", I screamed again when I hit that spot over and over again. I threw my head back over and over again. Not bothering that it had hit the wall a few times.

'I need more...', I thrusted my hips into my fingers, 'I need more than fingers!'

_I panted heavily as I laid on my back on the bath tub. My face was very red. I could see Zack above me._

"_Does it hurt?", he asked softly._

_I shaked my head, "No...haa...It's...not...ngh...!!", Zack pushed the fingers again, "I...I wanna more...Zaaackkk...!"_

_Zack smiled and kissed me again, "Do you want it?"_

_I noded and almost screamed, "God, Zack, yes! Hurry up! I'm gonna come again!"_

"_Fine then.", Zack removed his fingers from my hole. But, as soon as he took them, there was something else, far bigger thing, entered my hole._

"_Aaaahhh...!", I screamed as I felt Zack's big hot cock entered me. He stayed still at first, but finally he started moving. I moaned loudly as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our hands were linked together. "Oh, God...Yeah...Zack...Mo..ngh...Moreee...!!", I thrusted my hips to him, wanting more. _

"_Cloud...!", Zack shouted a bit when he slammed into me hard and hit the spot hardly._

"_Aaaaaaahhhh!!", I screamed loudly as I came once again and Zack came into me._

Cement spilled all over the floor, and my stomatch. My face was deep red. My breathing was hard and my head was thrown back. Tears falling from my eyes and I clutched at the bath tub. I felt a great pain and removed my fingers from my asshole. I came down from the bath tub and sat on the floor, under the shower. The cool water showering above me and it cooled my head.

I love Zack when he was being gentle. But I also love him when he was rough.

"_I love you, Cloud...", Zack said as he kissed my lips passionately again._

I hug myself and cried, "I love you too, Zack...I want you so badly..."

I want you to touch me, Zack. Only you, no one else, not even Sephiroth. I closed my eyes and the images of Zack disappeared from my sight...

To be continued...

A/N : Oh my God, Oh my God!! I wrote LEMON!! shocked How was it? Did you like it? Can you imagine how sexy Cloud was? Naked, under the shower, breathing heavily, and flushed? And above all, he touched himself...Geez...what a nice scenery coughs. No wonder Sephiroth was very crazy about Cloud...Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!! Don't only read, but also REVIEW!! Thank you. Schia loves you all!Sorry again for the bad grammar


End file.
